the heart blocks the blades info
by kaineko-rose
Summary: basically its nightmare on elm street bleach style. crappy  summary. good story
1. character bio

**The Heart Blocks The Blades (a toshiro hitsugaya love story) info**

info

name: kyoko sohma

age: 17

looks: long black hair, bright blue eyes, sexy body, pale skin, average height but still shorter than toshiro.

personality: im a naturally kind and sweet person but i have a short temper. im shy around new people and act brave when im actually very scared in a situation.

likes: long naps, horror movies, back massages, kinky situations (lol), strawberries, singing, cooking.

dislikes: pain, being sad and depressed, sharp objects, people who dont treat me right, living a nightmare

life: i used to live with my parents untill they died in a car crash when i was 16. not wanting to live with any relatives, i move to elm street and currently live alone

(toshiro's info)

**(authors note: this story will not follow the original nightmare on elm street plot. and im not telling you what toshiro looks like cause you all know what toshiro freaking looks like lol. and he doesnt have a horrid burned face in this. you cant ruin the sexy!)**

likes: watermelon, killing teenagers, stalking certain people, protecting those who are precious to him, acting frightening and kinky at the same time

dislikes: people who dont understand, humans in general, cheesy horror films, annoying laughing girls, seeing his loved ones hurt

life: he used to live with his 7 year old sister yuki. she was his world and his only family. the towns people saw them as demons because of their unique white hair and tuquoise eyes. one day while yuki was walking home and toshiro was waiting for her, she was shot in the street by one of the parents. toshiro witnessed this and something snapped in him before he too was killed. his soul stayed behind and he now haunts the dreams of the teenagers of the town to gain revenge on the parents who destroyed his. his only possession is a small photo of him and yuki together

appearance (clothes and such): black hoodie, worn out ripped up jeans, black converses, black hat like freddy's, glove on his right hand with long sharp blades on the nails


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

kyoko's pov

Its around 3 in the afternoon as i drive down the street to my new home. The town looks simple and peaceful...and empty. As i get closer to the house i notice there is hardly anyone is sight. i sigh and pull into the driveway and see that my stuff was already dropped off for me to unpack. After a few hours i finish setting up all the rooms and decide to look around the town. I walk down the street and see a girl about my age.

kyoko: "umm excuse me" she looks at me.

Girl: "y-yes?"

I pause for a minute to take in her appearance. She has small shadows under her eyes as if she hasn't really slept in a while. I shrug it off and smile.

kyoko: "hello. im new here. nice to meet you. im kyoko sohma"

Her eyes widen slightly and she gives me a look of slight fear.

Girl: "i-im hikaru..."

kyoko: "are you alright? you seem kinda shaken up"

hikaru: "you need to leave this place. before its too late..."

kyoko: "huh?.."

She simply turned and walked away from me, muttering something about evil in this town. I shrug and keep walking around trying to meet new people, but everyone i ran into said the same thing. Evil. After a few hours i come back home and plop down on the couch and watch some TV. I feel my eyelids suddenly get heavy and i slowly drift to sleep. i open my eyes again to the sound of my front door closing. I sit up and see a young girl, no older than 8 years old, walking through my living room. I stand up and go in front of her.

kyoko: "hey kid...are you lost?"

Girl: "hehehehe..."

kyoko: "are you okay?"

girl: "1...2...shiro's coming for you..."

I raise an eyebrow and sigh. i figure this is some sick joke that the locals pull on newcomers. While I'm thinking to myself, the girl slowly walked past me and started going up the stairs. My eyes widen and i follow her all the way to my room, only when i open my door i see that the layout is completely different. It has the style of a boy's room with dark colors and band posters. I see the girl standing in the corner with her back towards me.

kyoko: "ok kid. Enough games"

I grab her shoulder and turn her so that she is facing me and i nearly fall back at what i see. All across her torso are long, bloody slash marks. I shake in slight worry and fear as i back up and bump into something. I tense up when i hear a dark chuckle.

?: "well well well...a new one huh?" i feel him turn me so he can see my face. "And a lovely one at that"

i look up at him and see that he has messy white hair and rare turquoise eyes that any girl would swoon for. i would probably be one of those girls if i didnt see that he was wearing a glove on his hand with long blades on his fingers. i try to push him away but he shoves me into the wall and grins.

?: "now now...don't be in such a hurry. i plan on having fun with you. Now...be a good girl"

i glare at him and tense up when i feel blades slowly go up my arm without breaking the skin. he goes close to my ear and smirks.

?: "welcome to elm street...kyoko..."

my eyes shoot open as i wake up and breathe heavily. i sit up and run my fingers through my sweaty hair and sigh.

kyoko: "just...just a dream..."

i look at the time and see it is about 6 in the morning. i sigh and get up to get ready for my first day at my new high school.

(Ending chapter one there folks. i hope you guys like it so far 333333)


End file.
